Midnight Lovers
by CupcakeSprinkles
Summary: Xana's been destroyed for over a year. And things have pretty much changed between the group. Now all there is to do is the groups love connections. But of course drama always finds it way to ruined it FULL Summary INSIDE! UxY JxA OxOC
1. Moving In

**(((MESSAGE FROM ME)))Hello everyone, It's DoOdl3z, This is my fifth story for Code Lyoko, sadly i do not own Code Lyoko I wish I did though. But anyway enjoy my story and don't forget to review**

* * *

**Summary For Midnight Lovers::::Xana has been destroyed for over a year now, and the group is enjoying there life, Ulrich and Jeremy is still trying to confess there love to Yumi and Aelita, and well Odd is just being Odd. But has Odd found a new love, a love that he can keep. And will Ulrich confess his love for Yumi before it's too late.**

**And I made Yumi in the same grade as everyone else**

* * *

**___**

**Midnight Lovers**

**____________**

**The bells of Kadic Jr. High School rung signaling the students that it is winter break. Some students were happy to be out of school, some were sad because they loved learning that much. Or some students were sad because they didn't want to leave their friends.**

**"Yes finally the winter air is here, no more school for two weeks, no more teachers, no schoolwork, nothing" Odd said, running out the classroom.**

**"I know just a free winter of relaxing" Ulrich said, putting his hands in his pocket. "I don't know about you guys but I might just do nothing all winter, except for Christmas and New Year's"**

**"Wow Ulrich, you sounded like Odd for a minute doing nothing" Yumi said letting down her now long hair that had dark brown highlights.**

**Everyone had changed there style since Xana has been destroyed. Aelita, her hair was now two inches past her shoulder, she wasn't wearing all pink now. She had on a hot pink long sleeve shirt, dark blue jeans and black boots over her jeans. She was the same height as she always been.**

**Jeremy hasn't changed much except his hair was now a darker blond, his voice had got deeper. Jeremy wore a dark blue shirt, with blue jeans, and white sneakers. He had grown taller than Aelita but was still the shortest boy of the group.**

**Odd was the second tallest of the group, and his voice went from high pitched to a deep voice. Odd now wore a dark purple shirt with dark purple jeans and black shoes. His hair was still the same he wasn't about to change his hair for anything.**

**Ulrich was the tallest out of everybody, even Yumi. He had grown at least four inches since they shut down Xana. His voice went deeper also. Ulrich's hair got messier and a little bit longer. He wore a green shirt with blue jeans(similar to what he wore in season 4) and white shoes.**

**Yumi changed her style the most out of everybody. Her hair was now in the middle of her back and she had and bang almost covering her right eye. Yumi had on a long sleeve black under shirt with a violet short sleeve shirt over the under shirt. She also had blue jeans on and had on brown boots that came to her knee caps.**

**"So what do you guys plan on doing for winter break" Aelita asked **

**"Nothing my parents are having Christmas with my grandma" Odd said "And I don't want to go because my sisters are going to harass me again, so they said i could stay here"**

**"Well, i dont want to go no where near my dad" Ulrich said**

**"Why your grades aren't bad at all Ulrich" Jeremy stated**

**"Yeah well he except me to be perfect like him" Ulrich sighed "Perfect grades, life, everything you can think of"**

**"Well Ulrich, you just have to believe in yourself, sometimes parents are wrong you know" Yumi said patting his back**

**Ulrich nodded his head**

**"Well enough for the sad stories let go inside and get some cookies im starving" Odd said, breathing into his hands**

**"You guys go ahead" Yumi waved at them " I have to go home and pack"**

**"Wait where you going" Ulrich asked**

**Everyone else looked at the ground then back at Yumi and Ulrich "Is something going on that you guys arent telling me" Ulrich looked at everybody. Yumi took Ulrich wrist so they could take a walk.**

**"Yumi what's going on" Ulrich asked**

**Yumi sighed "my parents wants to move back to Japan, my father lost his job and that's the only place we can go"**

**"what, you can't leave" Ulrich was on the verge of crying (a/n awww poor Ulrich)**

**"I'm sorry unless you have a miracle that can stop me from moving" Yumi was looking at the ground**

**"How about you move into the dorms" Ulrich suggested **

**Yumi looked at Ulrich like he was crazy "My dad would never go for that"**

**"Maybe, but you never know unless you try" Ulrich was looking into Yumi's eyes**

**"What if it doesn't work" Yumi complained**

**"I'll do the talking for you, please Yumi i really don't want you to leave" Ulrich blushed when he said that**

**Yumi blushed too "I'll talk cause if you do, you wont see Christmas maybe"**

**Yumi and Ulrich walked through the snow that was falling from the sky to her house. It was silent when they were walking because they were scared of what Yumi's father might say, and how he would handle it. When they got to Yumi's front door they stopped.**

**"Ready" Yumi asked**

**Ulrich nodded his head. Yumi opened the door and saw her parents still packing.**

* * *

**YUMI'S POV**

**I walked in and saw my parents still packing.**

**"Mom, Dad, I need to ask you something" I said**

**They walked in and looked at Ulrich and then back at me**

**"Yumi" My father said sternly**

**"It's not like that, just hear me out please" I said "Ok, were moving and all right and honestly i don't want to move,my whole life is here, my friends, school, memories are all here and leaving here would just be leaving half of me here, and i wouldn't be the same anymore if I move with you guys, so what I am saying is can I have a dorm at Kadic" I said**

**My parents turned around and whispered. They turned back around at me and Ulrich. My father spoke up**

**"Yumi, I understand that your life is here, and you may stay at Kadic" My father smiled "Ulrich I know i may have not been the best man to you, and I'm sorry, I would like to get to know you better if that is fine with you"**

**Ulrich was looking at my father like he was crazy but he nodded his head and went into the kitchen**

**"Thanks mom" I hugged my mom**

**"anytime dear, just make sure to stay out of trouble ok dear" My mother ran her fingers through my hair**

**"Yes ma'am" I smiled**

**"Now go get ready our flight leave in a few hours" My mom playfully pushed me up the stairs**

**Few minutes later Ulrich came into my room and started to help me pack**

**"Well, that went well" Ulrich said**

**"Yes, yes it did, and it would have never happened if you have suggested it, thank you Ulrich" I hugged him, I blushed a little bit**

**"Anything for you Yumi" Ulrich rubbed his hand on my back**

**I pulled away and looked into his eyes "Um we should finish packing" I smiled**

**"Yeah" Ulrich started to help me pack again**

**As soon as we were done packing we went downstairs to say by to my parents again. Then we were off to Kadic. Soon after Ulrich and I went to the principles and got my dorm, which i had all to myself. We went to the cafeteria to meet up with everybody else.**

**"Hey guys" I said sitting down**

**"Hey Yumi, I thought you had to move in a couple of hours"**

**"Well thanks to Ulrich, I'm boarding here" I grabbed a cookie from Odd's plate**

**"Wow, Ulrich couldn't have his Yumi move far away" Odd said**

**"Aw so adorable" Aelita folding her hands on her heart.**

**Ulrich and i blushed**

**"There blushing guys" Jeremy pointed " I dont know why you two just dont admit your feelings to each other"**

**"Well it's getting late" Ulrich said looking at the time "I'm getting tired, bye you guys" **

**"Yeah me to, bye"**

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

**"Man, i wish they would just admit there feeling to each other" Odd said finishing up his last cookie**

**"Hey, i have a plan to help them get together" Aelita squealed**

**Jeremy and Odd got closer to the table "And how may this plan work" Odd smirked**

**Aelita started whispering to Odd and Jeremy**

**"That's perfect, why couldnt I think of that" Odd said**

**"Are you sure that going to work" Jeremy asked**

**"Yes, im positive" Aelita had a big smile on her face**

* * *

**Well there was Chapter 1 I hoped you liked it**

**review please would be greatful**

**Next Chapter: Two In Heaven**


	2. Two In Heaven

****

Here is Chapter 2

****

"So when does our plan come into action" Odd said

"Now, since they didn't actually go to sleep, it's only eight" Jeremy said

"Exactly let's go, Odd go get Ulrich, and Jeremy and I will meet you at Yumi's dorm" Aelita pointed

"Right" both boys said, and Odd went to his and Ulrich's dorm. While Jeremy and Aelita went to Yumi's dorm. Aelita and Jeremy finally arrived at Yumi's dorm room. Aelita held up her hand and knocked on Yumi's door and waited for an answer. As soon as Yumi answered the door Aelita walked right on in.

"I knew you weren't sleep" Aelita said sitting on Yumi's bed.

"How did you know" Yumi asked confused

"We all know no one would go to sleep this early on a winter break" Jeremy explained

"True" Yumi agreed "What are you guys doing here"

"Oh, we came to hang out" Aelita lied

"Ok" Yumi questioned. Five minutes later Odd and Ulrich appeared in Yumi's dorm.

"Were here" Odd yelled

"I think they can see that Odd" Ulrich said pushing Odd

"Anyway lets all get in a circle, and play dare double dare or triple dare" Odd sat down in the middle of the floor

"Whatever happen to Truth Or Dare" Yumi asked, sitting down in the middle of the floor with Odd.

"Well, we decided to change up the rules a little bit" Aelita said sitting on the floor beside Odd and Yumi. Jeremy and Ulrich soon joined the rest of the group in the middle of the floor.

"Ok, I'll ask first since I feel like" Odd said, causing everyone to chuckle lightly. "Ok, um Jeremy which one" Odd started with Jeremy so he wouldn't make it look specious.

Jeremy looked at Odd like he was crazy "um, dare" Jeremy said unsure of what was going through Odd's head.

"I dare you to, kiss Aelita on the lips for five seconds" Odd grinned, while Yumi and Ulrich laughed. Jeremy and Aelita blushed. "Go ahead you to" Odd said starting the timer on his watch. Jeremy hesitated and leaned forward to kiss Aelita, which, surprisingly , Aelita kissed back.

"Ok you two, I said five seconds, not five hours" Odd exclaimed, pushing Jeremy off Aelita. "You two are gross, but now Jeremy is not longer a 'kissing virgin', so that's over and done with". Jeremy went back to his spot and hit Odd in the shoulder.

"Don't start with me, four eyes" Odd pointed a finger in his face "Now, go"

Jeremy rolled his eyes and thought about asking. Jeremy turned his head so that he was facing Odd, and returned at 'what' look to him, Jeremy just smirked; then he finally spoke up.

"Which one Odd,dare,double dare, or triple dare" Jeremy had a sly smile on his face.

Odd rolled his eyes "Double Dare"

Jeremy looked at the ceiling as he thought of a good thing for payback, he soon returned with the same sly smile. "I double dare you to, hook up with the next girl you see tomorrow"

Odd let out a sigh of relief "you had me thinking the worst"

Jeremy coughed "you didn't let me finish, you have to sleep with her two weeks after you met" Everybody was looking shocked at what he just said.

Odd gulped "not like you can remember that long" Odd looked at Jeremy and saw him putting the memo in his cell phone

"Dam cell phones these days" Odd swore underneath his breathe. Which made everybody in the room laugh. Aelita gave Odd the look to tell him it time for the plan for Yumi and Ulrich to get together, or what might help.

"Which one Yumi" Odd smiled

"Umm, dare" Yumi was looking at her hands

"I dare you to tell who you, not like, love in this school" Odd rested his chin in his hand, and had a sly smile on his face.

_'I bet she's going to say William, or Theo, anyone except me._** Ulrich thought to himself**

**"I love, Ulrich" Yumi mumbled**

**"We couldn't hear, what you say Yumi" Aelita said**

**"I said, I love, Ulrich" Yumi said louder, which made her, and Ulrich blush.**

**"Aww the love birds" Odd swayed back-and-forth**

**"Um anyway which one Aelita" Yumi asked**

**"I pick double dare" Aelita said looking up at the ceiling, then back at Yumi**

**"I dare you to tell everyone who you love" Yumi smiled**

**"Um, I love, Jeremy" Aelita whispered**

**"We couldn't hear, what you say Aelita" Yumi mocked Aelita from before**

**"I love Jeremy" Aelita said louder. Jeremy whistled and looked around the room, while Aelita was blushing.**

**"Um so Ulrich, which one" Aelita changed the awkwardness quickly**

**"Um dare" Ulrich scratched the back of his head**

**Aelita smiled evilly "I dare you to do seven minutes in heaven with Yumi"**

**Ulrich blushed madly, while Yumi coughed like she was chocking. Odd got up and opened the closet door "Come on you two"**

**Ulrich and Yumi got up and walked into the closet, and Odd shut the door behind them**

****

Yumi's POV

_________

"Do they think we are stupid" I giggled

"I think so, you know what there doing to" Ulrich laughed along with me

"Yes" I giggled

"Yumi, can I ask you something"

I nodded my head

"Do you mean what u said, when you said you love me, or were you just say that to make my feelings better" Ulrich asked

I looked down then back at him " I meant what I said, Ulrich" I sweetly smiled. I saw him blush then smile, he scooted closer to me and put his hands around my waist. It felt so nice when his arms were around me, I feel safe and comforting around him.

"I love you Yumi" Ulrich confessed

It felt like my heart had melted in a puddle and Ulrich soaked up the puddle and put my heart back to pieces. I smiled and looked down, I felt his index finger underneath my chin. He lifted my head up gently so that I was look up at him, both of us was getting lost into each others eyes, me getting lost in his dark green eyes, and him getting lost and my dark brown eyes. I could tell our face were getting closer to each others, because I could feel his breathe on my lips. As soon as we was about to close the small gap between us we heard

**Odd yelled that time was up Ulrich and I sighed in sadness, and he let go of my waist, Ulrich let me walk out first.**

****

"What happen in there you two" Aelita asked

"Yeah anything happen" Odd added to Aelita question

"If something did, tell us" Jeremy said

"No, no, nothing happened" I lied. Ulrich smiled at me, then looked down hopefully no one noticed, and they didn't notice.

Odd got up an yawned "we, im getting tired,"

"Yeah, man times flies, it 12:30" Jeremy looked at the digital clock

"Well, I'll see you guys tomorrow" Aelita said

"Bye guys" I waved as they walked out

"well that leaves us alone for a little bit" Ulrich smiled walking toward me

"Yes it does, doesn't it" I smiled back

Ulrich came toward me and started combing my long hair with his fingers "you are so beautiful"

I blushed "you're not so bad yourself"

Ulrich chuckled and stared into my eyes. I wrapped my arms around his neck, while he wrapped his around my waist.

"I love you Ulrich Stern" I said putting my lips closer to his

"I love you to Yumi Ishiyama" Ulrich said closing the gap between our lips. The kiss was magical, it felt like chocolate Hershey's kisses(A/N which I was eating now hahaha) our mouths moved with another. Ulrich tongue begged for entrance in my mouth, I smiled and granted it. Now our mouth were fighting. We soon ran out breathe and had to let go. We were now looking into each others eyes.

"Wow, your a good kisser Miss Yumi" Ulrich brushed his index finder on my nose

I giggled "You too Mr. Stern"

"I should get going before Odd asks me a million question" Ulrich whispered in my ear

I sighed in sadness but I knew he was right "one more kiss" I begged

He laughed and we kissed again, this kiss lasted longer than the first one, until we finally let go

"Alight Yumi, I have to go before I get caught" Ulrich said smiling at me

"Ooook, I'll let you go" I poked my lip out

Ulrich gave me a passionate hug "I'll be here tomorrow"

"you better be" I said

"I always will be forever and ever" Ulrich kissed my forehead and began to walk toward the door

"I love you Yumi" Ulrich said before he left

"Love ya to" I said

As soon as the door shut, I quickly got into my night clothes and jumped into bed to dream of Ulrich

* * *

Ulrich POV

When I got to my room I saw that Odd was still awake

"What took you" He asked

I walked toward my closet and changed into my night clothes "I had to help Yumi with something"

"Oh" Odd said before shifting off into sleep

I climbed into bed and fell asleep only to dream about Yumi

* * *

There's the second chapter

Chapter 3 New Girl

I hoped you liked this chapter

review

review

review

I love my readers


	3. New Girl

**"Good morning people, it is 8:00, not at night but in the morning, yes the sun is in the sky, birds are ****chirping****, snow is falling, a****nd**** people are snoozing on this cold crisp day, wake up ****sleepers'****, a****nd**** enjoy the nice **_**cold**_** air" The man on the radio spoke. Ulrich was the first to wake up, he looked over at Odd, who was still sleeping heavily. Ulrich nodded his head and went to his closet to get his clothes and take a shower.**

**Ulrich walked out the door a****nd**** walked down the hall to take a shower, he was the only on in there. He wasn't surprised; most kids were either sleeping or out of town. After a few minutes, Ulrich came out the shower fully dressed, but his hair was still soaking wet. Ulrich decided to see if ****Yumi**** was awake. He walked upstairs where the girls' dorms were at, a****nd**** knocked on ****Yumi's**** dorm as soon as he got there. No answer. Ulrich gave up, but as soon as he dropped his ha****nd**** on the doorknob, the door opened. Ulrich slowly opened the door, walked in slowly, a****nd**** shut the door. **

* * *

**Ulrich ****POV**

**________**

**I sat on the edge of ****Yumi's**** bed, watching her sleep peacefully. I ran my fingers through her long hair, and I moved her hair out of her face. I leaned down a****nd**** kissed her on her cheek. I saw her slowly open her eyes "Ulrich" ****Yumi**** said in a grumpy tone.**

**"Yeah, I'm here ****Yumi****"**

**Yumi**** sat up a****nd**** looked me "How did you get in here"**

**"You should really lock your door, ****Yumi****" I joked**

**She laughed along with me "I'm just so used to being at home"**

**I laughed**

**"I should get ready" Yumi got up from under the covers. She was wearing a tank top and very short shorts. She blushed when she noticed what she was wearing and got back in the cover fast**

**I smiled "You know you look sexy in your night clothes"**

**She giggled "I'm going to take a shower, and you are going to stay here and wait" Yumi got up, grabbed her towel and left. I had just realized****Yumi**** had forgotten her day clothes. This was bou****nd**** to be an interesting morning when she comes back. I waited about thirty-five minutes, a****nd****Yumi**** still hasn't returned. As soon as I was about to go fi****nd****Yumi****, she came in the door with just a towel on. She stared at me a****nd**** I was staring at her. It was a pretty awkward moment between us.**

**"Um, can you um go outside while, I um, get dressed please, Ulrich" Yumi stuttered**

"**Sure" I said walking outside in the hallway.**

**A few minutes later Yumi met me outside in the hall.**

"**Well, that was interesting, wasn't it" Yumi asked**

"**Uh, well I rather not talk about that Yumi" I laughed and gave her a hug**

**She smiled and returned the hug "Why not"**

"**It's a boy thing" I lied, luckily she believed me**

**Soon we met up with the rest of the group at the bench; I guess they were just waiting for us the whole entire.**

"**Hey guys" Odd waved at us**

"**Hey" Yumi waved "who's that over there**

**Everybody turned their head towards the gate. We spotted a new girl coming out a red car, who had really caught his attention.**

**Odd POV**

**When I saw this amazing girl step out her car, I was blown away. She had long blonde hair, with purple highlights. She had on a purple long sleeve shirt, blue jeans, and purple boots.**

"**Perfect" I whispered so none of my friends could hear me**

"**Well Odd I guess your dare starts now" Jeremy said. But I was too busy in my own world dreaming about the girl, who was soon about to walk past me. I don't know, but this was the first time I was ever this shy to talk a girl. I saw her walk past me, she turned my way, and my heart just dropped, to have her baby blue eyes staring at me. Now I know how Jeremy and Ulrich feel when it comes to Aelita and Yumi.**

"**Wow Odd I thought you have ran towards her by now" Aelita said looking at me**

"**Well, you know she's not really my type" I lied.**

"**How do you know, you don't even know her yet" Ulrich said, looking at me like I was dumb. Which, I'm not.**

"**Just being lazy you know" I shrugged my shoulders "who's hungry" I jumped up and started walking towards the cafeteria**

"**Oh, but he's not lazy when it come to food" Jeremy joked**

"**I heard that" I yelled**

"**Good" Jeremy yelled at me**

**After an hour the group and I were just hanging around the table having a good chat. Until the girl I saw earlier came through the doors.**

"**I'll be right back guys" I got up from my chair and walked towards her slowly.**

"**Hi, I'm Odd, and yes that is my real name" I smiled.**

**She looked at me and smiled "I'm Makayla" **

"**Nice to meet you Makayla"**

"**Nice to meet you to Odd"**

"**So, do you need any help, like a tour around the school?"**

"**Um, sure that would be great, I only know where my room is" Makayla smiled. That smiled just made my heart sink in my stomach.**

"**Well lucky you I know every inch of this school, come Makayla, and tour with me, Odd, on a venture around the world's most boring school" I said laughing, and she laughed along with me. Then we left the cafeteria so I can give her a tour.**

"**So Makayla, where are you from" I asked**

"**I travel place to place a lot, my dad is in the army, but I recently moved from Florida" Makayla explained.**

"**Wow, from the states, but you mentioned your dad was in the army, does that mean you still have to move soon" I tried to make it seem like my voice had not sadden.**

"**No, this is the last one, my dad will retire here" Makayla smiled**

**My heart was jumping for joy, what was this feeling I have, am I in love with her already.**

"**That's good, I bet traveling around place to place was annoying" I said**

"**Yes very" She laughed**

**I smiled, we were talking the whole entire time, that both of us forgot about the tour I was suppose to give her, we was busy laughing and talking, and that it was getting late also**

"**Oh, crap, Makayla do you still want the tour I was supposed to be giving you" I slapped my forehead**

"**Oh, no don't worry Odd, it's fine" Makayla took my hand away from my forehead, so that now we were staring deep into each other's eyes.**

"**Um, it's getting late don't you think" Makayla asked looking and the blue and pink sky.**

"**Uh, yea it is" I scratched the back of my head.**

"**Walk me to my room" Makayla said, I smiled and followed her. We got to her room in less than five minutes. **

"**I'll see you tomorrow" She asked**

"**Yes, you will" I smirked. Makayla smiled and was about to go into her room.**

"**Makayla wait" I said before she closed the door, and she was looking at me.**

**I blushed "I was wonder would you like to go to the movies or something, with me" I stuttered. **

**Makayla smiled "Come get me, Saturday, at 8, don't be late!" She said just before she closed the door.**

"**I won't" I said and pumped my fist in the air and ran to my dorm, but I should have knocked first. Ulrich and Yumi were making out on the bed, they blushed. Yumi had got off of Ulrich, she waved at me then left, closing the door behind her.**

"**What were you guys doing, and when did you get together" I asked**

"**Making out, and the dare we played that game thing" Ulrich said **

**I changed into my night clothes "I knew it, but I'm not going to brag about you guys, I got Makayla to think about"**

"**Makayla?" Ulrich was confused**

"**The girl that we saw this morning" I said getting into my covers**

"**Oh that's where you went" Ulrich said falling asleep**

"**Yeah, but night Ulrich"**

"**Goodnight Odd"**

**I had smiled and went to sleep and to dream about how my day went, with Makayla**

**Sorry for the short chapter Uh spent until 6 Am writing this, tired please review**

**All I ask**

**Thank you very much to for reviewing, it really helps out a lot**

**Onee_Love**

**SexyLyokoFan(and thank you for being my 1****st**** review for "my in between life" story)**

**Next Chapter: Do you Love me? (Jeremy and Aelita)**


	4. Do You Love Me?

Chapter 4 Do You Love Me?

* * *

Aelita POV

It was still night time at Kadic, everybody was pretty much asleep. Well almost everybody, I was up thinking about Jeremy, and how our relationship is. I kept thinking to myself does Jeremy love me and if he did, why hasn't he come up to me yet. I mean we kissed twice, and he hasn't said a word to me yet. It's starting to annoy me; I just need to know now. I got up my bed and went to Jeremy's room. There was no need of knocking because I had the key, as soon as I unlocked the door I saw Jeremy sleep calmly. But, I didn't care, I needed to know. I shook Jeremy until he woke up.

"Aelita, what are you doing here" Jeremy asked me

I ignored his question "Jeremy, do you love me"

Jeremy was shocked at the question I just asked him "Where is this coming from"

"I just need to know Jeremy!"

"Well, yeah, you're my friend" Jeremy said. I felt my heart drop; he only loved me as a _friend_. I felt tears filling my eyes. Jeremy got up and started to walk towards me. Before he could get any closer, I ran out the door and into my room. I slammed my door shut and threw myself onto my bed.

"How could I been so stupid" I started crying "I was a fool if I ever thought he would love me"

I cried myself to sleep that night

* * *

**Normal POV**

The night had gone by slowly for Aelita, she had cried almost all night. When she managed to get dressed, she went to the cafeteria and met up with everybody. Her sad face quickly turned into a pissed off face.

"Hey, Yumi, Ulrich" Aelita just gave Jeremy a cold stare

Ulrich and Yumi looked at Aelita then Jeremy.

"Where's Odd" Aelita asked looking around

"Right here" Odd said behind Aelita "Guy, this is Makayla"

Makayla waved "Let me guess, glasses, kind of short, kind of small to, you must be Jeremy" Makayla asked

Jeremy nodded his head "yes, I am"

"And brown hair, the tallest, muscular, you must be Ulrich" Makayla continued

"Yup" Ulrich said

"Long black hair, with brown highlights, pastel colored clothes, you must be Yumi" Makayla guess correctly again

"Wow your good at this" Yumi said

"And the pretty pink hair gives it away, your Aelita"

"Surly am" Aelita said looking down

"Isn't she amazing" Odd laughed

Everybody nodded their head

"Come on Odd let go get something to eat" Makayla grabbed Odd's hand and rushed to the lunch line

"Wow, Odd has an eat buddy" Jeremy joked, causing Yumi and Ulrich to laugh, Aelita just stayed quiet.

"What wrong Aelita" Yumi asked. She looked at Yumi and nodded her head

"It's nothing" Aelita lied and Yumi noticed.

Yumi got up and grabbed Aelita's wrist and took her outside.

(with the girls Yumi's POV)

"Ok Aelita, what's wrong"

"Jeremy said that he only loved me as a friend, and I wanted it to me more, but he doesn't" Aelita was said in an angry tone.

"When did he say this?"

"Last night" Aelita rolled her eyes

"Dang, well I can see why you're upset" I said

"Yes! Thank you for understanding Yumi" Aelita said before walking off"

(With the Guys and Makayla (lol sorry) Jeremy POV)

"What wrong with Aelita, Jeremy" Ulrich asked me

"I don't know I mean she came in my room last night and said, do you love me, and I said yeah, you're my friend"

Every soon started chocking at the table leaving me confused

"What?" I asked

"Jeremy I only known you for what five minutes, and I can see that Aelita is madly in love with you, and for you to say you do love and then put friend in the same sentence, it just breaks a girls heart just like that" Makayla stated

"I didn't' know" I said in shame

"We can see that, and you call me dumb" Odd pointed his fork at me

"What should I do" I asked

"Go get her Jeremy, before it's too late" Ulrich said. Yumi soon came in at sat next to Ulrich

"She's not going to forgive me" I said "I know she hates me"

"No she doesn't Jeremy, she's just upset" Yumi said

"Ok, I'll go talk to her" I said getting out of my chair

"Ok" everybody at the table said

"But what if-"

"Just go Jeremy" Odd yelled

I quickly walked away. I got to Aelita's dorm in about seven minutes, when I was right in front of it I knocked gently. Aelita answered the door looked at me then slammed the door shut.

"Go away Jeremy!" She yelled

"No, not until we talk"

Aelita opened up the door but she wasn't standing right in front of it.

"Aelita, I didn't know what to say when you said you loved me" I said honestly. Aelita looked down. "I'm sorry if I hurt you in any way" I could tell I was going nowhere with this, I was about to leave until she spoke up.

"I love you Jeremy" Aelita said and turned around looking at me "More than a friend"

I looked into her eyes; I couldn't find the words to say so I just connected my lips to hers. After about five minutes we were looking into each other's eyes and we smiled.

"I love you to" I said

Aelita's face lighted with joy and we kissed again. This was one of the best kisses of my life

* * *

Ok! One couple to go and then the story will begin! Yes! Ok anyway sorry for the short chapter my fingers hurt from typing

I will update later, I might write a new story I don't know we will see

And um yea REVIEW thank youuuuuuuuuu


End file.
